


Found.

by katasstropheee



Series: HacyWeek [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x05 The Truth About Kat and Dogs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: Based on 2x05.What if Harry had discovered the drawing instead of Mel and Maggie?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: HacyWeek [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818364
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Found.

**Author's Note:**

> For day five of [#hacyweek](http://hacyweek.tumblr.com).  
> Prompt: What if?
> 
> Originally I was gonna do the "Harry/Abigael kiss scene" but the more I thought about it, the more I just didn't want to think about it.
> 
> So instead I turned to a story a bit more basic. Make of it what you will.

It had been almost 24 hours since Macy was taken by the darklighter.

Harry was starting to climb the walls. Any sense of reasonable decision-making was thrown out after the fifth attempt failed.

He had quickly orbed out of the command center after Abigael once again tried to flirt her way into his good graces. She said she had tricks up her sleeves that could get him to Jimmy in a snap, but her words were tainted beneath obvious deception. He didn’t have time to make a deal, especially at the cost of Macy’s life.

 _Macy. She must be terrified_. He didn’t want to imagine what that monster could be doing to her. But if he was anything like himself, which he was…

He cried, tossing Macy’s comforter to the floor. He flipped the sheets and pillows off next, aware he was seconds from ripping the mattress in two in search of a clue. Anything that could bring him closer to bringing her home.

During many meal times or random conversations around the manor, he had heard Macy make mention of a diary she kept. Her most private thoughts locked away somewhere only she knew the whereabouts of. Maggie, ever the snooper, had attempted to gather its hiding spot by magical means. But Macy kept that secret close to her chest.

So if anything could tell him about Jimmy, the man of sinister mystery, and where he would take her, he would need to find that diary.

He prayed she would forgive him for the intrusion, because right now her safety was far more important than her secrecy.

He groaned, arching over and resting his hands tightly on his knees. Nausea rolled around in his stomach, threatening to come out the harder he breathed. He didn’t have time for this. If the sisters were there, they could help him conjure a spell or something. Anything. But whatever wild goose chase they were on had taken them to a place without cell service. And even then after the 10th attempt of calling them, he had smashed his phone against the wall in frustration. So that was no longer an option.

He assessed the room once again. Her desk was wiped clean with her small drawers turned out and empty. Same goes for the chest of drawers on the right side of the room. He had even searched every corner of the bathroom, assuming that would be the last place anyone would look for a diary in. But he’d had no luck.

He was starting to think that luck was never on his side. Not since witchness protection had thrown them into this mess. He could blame the elders of course, who failed to update their protocols centuries after creating them. But it wasn’t right to blame a creed that no longer existed.

That was yet another burden that rested heavily on his back. Truly, how much more could he carry?

He groaned, frustration finding its way back to his clenched fists once again. He turns and catches his reflection in the mirror, noticing the deepness of the bags beneath his eyes. They remind him too much of Jimmy.

He cracks. A fist flies out to smash the glass into a thousand pieces, the threat of a few more years of bad luck be damned.

But before his knuckles meet the reflective surface, he stops.

Something in the mirror has caught his eye. A big, timber box sitting at the end of Macy’s bed. He hadn’t checked there yet. He didn’t expect to find anything anymore, but he couldn’t do any worse than he already felt he had.

So he made his way over and threw up the lid, which met a resounding crack as it hit the bed post. It was filled with heavy blankets, ones he recognised from the many “fort nights” the sisters had. Those had been simpler times…

Harry had watched Mel lead the construction, berating Maggie who would often get distracted by her phone, or simply use one of the blankets to wrap herself up as, what she had referred to as a burrito. Macy, who was still coming to terms with having sisters, would just laugh at their antics with absolute joy. It was moments like those, he realised now, that had made him gradually fall for her. Even now, he wasn’t so sure how real those feelings were.

But would a man do this much to find someone he just considered a friend? Those thoughts are what kept out the worst-case-scenarios as he searched for answers.

He tossed the blankets aside, one after the other. He got down on his knees and buried his arms into the thick mass of sheets, looking for a book. Something hard. Anything out of place.

He was on his last nerve when, _finally_ , his fingers detected something sharp among the soft materials.

He gripped it, pulling it out of the debris without care of damage. Once it was free, it snapped open, sending a stray parchment of paper swaying to the ground. He quickly snapped it shut. Now that he had found the diary in question, he hesitated. Of course that was only a brief thought that passed through his mind. Finding Macy was still at the top of his priorities. So he flipped through to the last entry in her journal, hoping it would be about Jimmy.

It wasn’t. In fact, the date at the top of the page was from six months previous. He couldn’t be too surprised – witchness protection had taken a toll on all of them. Learning to live in this new normal had probably just not given Macy the time to write down everything she was feeling.

Still, as he had combed through her words for clues, he noticed the entry itself was about him. It referred to the day they had all gone to lay flowers on Galvin’s grave. The sadness she felt at his passing, but also the hope she had for the future. Of finding her sisters, and of finally discovering the truth about herself and her heritage.

The last thing she wrote in hurried scrawl was about the words she’d heard in Harry’s mind, back when her source abilities allowed her to hear people’s thoughts. About how she truly felt when she discovered his deep, dark secret-

He shut the diary hard. He couldn’t comprehend that right now. He filed that away in his brain, knowing it would most-definitely come up again later. Right now, his focus was elsewhere.

He sighed. It was just another dead end. He was now as determined as ever to break something. He picked up the piece of paper that had fallen out of the diary and was about the absently discard it back into the chest when it caught his eye.

It was a drawing. Charcoal. The residue was already smudging against his fingers. But what caught his attention more, and held it tightly, was his face. She had drawn his face. He even recognised the expression. It was an exact copy of a photograph Maggie had taken of him at Christmas, much to his unawareness. She must’ve used it as a reference.

He had no idea she could draw. But the jawline, and the bridge of nose were… perfectly detailed. In the borders surrounding his face, she had drawn DNA sequences, flowers, words and equations he could not fathom for the life of him. The drawing itself didn’t tell him anything new either, at least in regards to Macy’s location or Jimmy’s scheme.

But… it told him something else. Something he was not expecting…

\---

“It doesn’t make any sense. If she’s in danger, why isn’t she showing up?”

Maggie’s question lingered in the air like a stale fog.

In an attempt to find the sisters, he had returned to the command center. Thankfully, they were already there. Abigael was nowhere to be found, so he imagined the sisters had moved her to another room. There was only so much they were expected to tolerate, and they looked busy playing with buttons on the edge of the main command system console.

When they noticed Harry’s entrance, they didn’t question his hesitation. Or the small folded page he held tightly in his hand. They looked relieved to see he was okay, and let him know quickly they had successfully gotten the coordinates to Macy’s location.

 _New York City, Lower Manhattan._ That’s where she would be. The map glowed brightly on the wide screen, displaying blueprints of the surrounding area. But as Mel pointed out, there were no red lights to be seen.

The sisters gazed up at the map in bewilderment, while Harry simply sighed. His worst fears had just been confirmed.

That’s when Maggie had asked her question, to which Harry could only reply with: “Because she’s not.”

The sisters turned, startled at Harry’s sudden exclamation. “In danger. At least not yet” he quickly clarified.

The sisters still looked perturbed at his remark. “How do you know that?” Maggie inquired, her brows arched in confusion and concern.

“Because…” Before he continued, he unfolded the drawing, holding it open for Mel and Maggie to see. He kept his eyes down to the floor, missing any sign of surprise that widened their eyes or dropped their jaws. “He has feelings for her” he concluded, his voice crawling to barely a whisper. He was starting to come to terms with the shame that he’d been holding back.

“How do you know _that_?” The sister’s still looked apprehensive at Harry’s answer. He couldn’t blame them for that. The words coming out of his mouth sounded impossible. But they were true. He knew them to be, deep down in his heart.

Because for better, or _for worse_ , he and Jimmy…

“Because… _so do I_.”

They were the same person.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ [katasstrophee](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com/) for more Hacy content.


End file.
